Another guardian: the other joker
by h8rt4u
Summary: none
1. Character info

Character info

Name: Chianne Embry  
Age: same as Amu  
Grade: 5th grade  
Birthday: April 19,2001  
Looks: medium black wavy hair with light eyes  
Height: same as Amu or slightly shorter than her  
Weight: same as Amu  
On the outside she acts all tough or she doesn't give a crap about anything and is only shy in front of boys, but on the inside she is screaming at her self for being rude or so people say to her around other girls.  
Guardian characters  
Clare: her egg is pink and she makes Chianne more preppy.  
Bj: her egg is red and she makes Chianne better sports.  
Chelsea: her egg is blue and she makes Chianne better at arts and crafts.  
Kate: her egg is green and she gives Chianne more confidence in herself.  
Maya: her egg is light purple and she makes Chianne sing better.  
Angel: her egg is white and she makes Chianne be honest and do good things.  
Sahara: her egg is black and she makes Chianne do bad things and be disrespectful to her elders.  
Bella: her egg is yellow and she makes Chianne cook better.  
Chianne is the only person so far as anyone knows about that has eight guardian characters. Chianne transfers to Japan from America.  
Her past: Chianne used to be happy around others and did what others usally did but then her parents died. Her siblings and her was supposed to go to their god parents but no one wanted her. So all her aunts and uncles all bought her a one way ticket to japan. They just watched from the airport as her plane left and didn't even cared where she was going to live or anything.


	2. The new girl has charas too

I just got out of the airplane that had landed in Japan somewhere. It was now 6:00 am here and I needed to find a school to go to. So following two of my guardian characters we found a elementary school called Seiyo and decided to go sign up as a student there. On the way to the chairman's office I ran into this tall male figure. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said shyly "Oh that's okay, but I must ask why you are you not in class right now." The guy said with a silly voice " I'm going to go see the chairman so I can go to this school cause I just moved here." I said. Then he helped me up and took me to a office that said 'chairman' on it. I knocked on the door and someone said "come in" So I walked in with who I guessed was a teacher there. Then the person behind the desk said " hello my name Tsukasa Amakawa, and I am the chairman of this school is there anything I can do for you." Amakawa-sensei said "yes sir, I am Chianne Embry and I would like to go to this school." After I said that one of my guardian characters popped out. Then Amakawa-sensei said "well Chianne you can go to this school. And here is the school's uniforms." "Do you red shorts I don't wear skirts." I asked "yes here, Yuu Nikaidou you can go back to your classroom now before something happens." "Yes sir." And with Nikaidou-sensei left "Now Chianne how many guardian characters do you have?" Amakawa-sensei asked "Do you mean them sensei." I asked pointing behind me where all my characters decided to float about " Yes and you have so many, dear you are a special girl." "Alright you will be in fifth grade star class but I will need to know if you are here with a relative or someone to take care of you." The chairman said "well its okay with me and no I live alone as of today." I said with a 'I don't care' tone " well if you want can you tell why." Tsukasa asked "my parents died and when me and my siblings were supposed to be with our god parents but my god parents took my little brothers instead of me and my other aunts and uncles didn't want me so they all bought me a one way ticket to japan so I wouldn't be able to go back." I said with my I don't care tone and before he can asked more question I left to go to my class.


	3. Meeting the guardians

I went to the bathroom to change to the uniform I got with the red shorts and started to look for the 5th grade star class. When I found it I knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open the door. The door opened and it was Nikaidou-sensei he looked at me then said " students we have a new transfer student today." He then motion for me to come in. When I came in everyone was staring at me so I just put on my I don't care what you think look on my face. "May you please introduce yourself for the class please." Nikaidou-sensei asked. I sighed and said with my I don't care voice " my name is Chianne Embry and I came from America." Then girls were saying I'm kinda like this girl named Amu Hinamori who is the schools 'cool and spicy' guardian "okay Chianne I would like if you sat next to Amu Himamori." "Sensei its Hinamori not Himamori" so I sat next to the pinked hair girl with Three guardian characters with her. After that Amu-chan said " here Chianne meet me at the royal garden when you get finished pack your things up." Then she left. After I packed my things I went to the royal garden and felt shocked at what I saw, there was 7 other guardian characters running around playing. "What am I doing here?" I asked "well we wanted to know if you wanted to be a guardian, Chianne." Said a blonde pretty boy. "My name is Tadase, he is Kukai, she is Nadeshiko, and she is Yaya.(You should all know who these people are)"He said "why are yeah asking me to be a guardian anyway." I said with my I don't care tone. "Because the chairman told us about you also having a guardian character too, and anyone who has hatched their guardian character becomes a guardian of this school too." Tadase said "well I guess I could but whatever and I have to go home." I said and left to find somewhere to sleep for the night.


	4. My sensei is my what!

When I got out of the gate I saw Nikaidou-sensei getting inside his car and he saw me and asked "Oh hey Chianne do you need a ride?" "Yeah can I ride with you sensei."I said "yeah sure but I need to head to my other job right quick is that okay with you, Chianne." Nikaidou-sensei said "alright." I said and got into the car. When he got to this building that said 'Easter' we went inside the building and went to the floor where there was sign that said 'director' and went inside. I was hiding behind sensei and the director said "who is that girl behind you Nikaidou." "Oh she is one of my students who just transferred here from America."Sensei said he then looked at me to introduced myself. "My name is Chianne Embry." "Hey Nikaidou she looks kinda like you." The female said "hum maybe you should do a DNA test right now." The Director said "okay" I said they did the DNA test and it showed that we are distant cousins. "Chianne go wait outside for a moment alright." Sensei asked and I just walked out the door and waited while listening to my Mp3 player. ~inside the room~ "so she is related to me." Nikaidou said "yes but we don't know if her parents would let her do anything for our company." The female said "yes you are right, Nikaidou report to us about her living arrangement." The director said and with that Nikaidou went to leave and drop me off. "Chianne its time to go home." Sensei said. When we got back to the car I decided to tell Nikaidou-sensei about my parents. "Nikaidou-sensei I need to tell you something." I said shyly. "What is it?" He asked "well my parents are dead and my family paid for a one-way plane ticket to japan and now I have no where to live, so can I live with you." I asked him "I guess I have to cause I wouldn't be mean to my cousin like that." He said with a sweet smile "thank you." I said shyly. We were in sensei's house and he was showing me around "your bedroom will be right across from mine alright chianne." "Okay." "Well its time to go to sleep, night Chianne." He said. "Kay night Nikaidou-sensei. The next moring I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I walked out my room and went down stairs. When i got to the bottom step, i was on the floor with something on me. I looked up and saw Nikaidou-sensei on top of me. "Umm sensei can you please get off me." I said shyly. "Oh sorry, Chianne i was running to get ready for work." Nikaidou-sensei said. When he started to get up i thought i saw him smirking, but i left it alone. "Chianne you have to get ready as well, school is going to start soon." Nikaidou-sensei said. "Yeah okay sensei" I said and went back upstairs and got dressed in my school uniform and then I went back down stairs. "Okay Chianne lets go before we are late." And with we got in his car and drove to school. When he dropped me at the entrance and said "Well I'm going to park my car why don't you head to class okay?" "Okay sensei bye." I said shyly 


End file.
